Jinton Naruto
by Brofisto
Summary: The Forbidden Scroll incident happens earlier than canon and unveils something nobody expected. Jinton (Particle Style) Naruto.


Description:

The Forbidden Scroll incident happens earlier than canon and unveils something nobody expected. Jinton (Particle Style) Naruto.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Before the story begins, I would like to say that this is my first attempt at writing a story so criticism would be great. I am a fan of any fanfiction which explores some of the awesome but underused abilities in Naruto, hence my attempt to create a Onoki-esque Naruto.

I am still not sure where I want to run with this story in terms of how closely it follows canon and even how serious I want Naruto's character to be so I'm all ears for suggestions or hearing what you guys would prefer. Personally, I think either would be fun to explore. I don't want this to drag on for too long, so I'll let you all get to the story and continue this little rant at the end of the chapter for those who are interested. On to the story:

* * *

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood before a group of ANBU, a solemn look on his face as he scanned his eyes across them.

_"Already one of my best units despite being so inexperienced"_ Hiruzen thought to himself before turning towards the captain of the squad. "Kitsune" he spoke with all the authority of the God of Shinobi.

"Yes, Lord Third" the masked operative responded, his voice and below average height betraying the stone-cold stature his mask and stance suggested.

"You and your squad know your mission, best of luck and may the Will of Fire burn brightly with you all" the Hokage said.

Kitsune nodded slightly before a hand signal was given and the ANBU team vanished without a trace, taking off out of the Konoha gates.

The Hokage let out a sigh staring off into the forests before him, "The things I do for this village" he muttered to himself before he too disappeared.

* * *

Weeks went by before finally the Hokage received word from a border patrol unit that the group had been sighted. Currently, himself as well as his long-time teammates and advisors Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were standing by the entrance to the village expecting their return. From the trees one by the one the group  
appeared lacking the grace and stealth normally attributed to his best operatives.

Once the group was close enough, it was obvious they had seen better days; as each of them were dead tired and bruised, their clothes torn while half of Kitsune's mask had been broken off, allowing a glimpse at his hair.

"Delta, report" the Hokage boomed after giving himself a moment, glad to see them all return relatively unharmed.

"Mission accomplished sir, however there were … unexpected complications" Kitsune responded before making a hand sign. In a small poof of smoke, a single scroll appeared in his hands which he then gave to the Hokage while kneeling.

"Excellent work, what complications may I ask?" Hiruzen asked with seriousness in his voice as another ANBU appeared beside him, quickly accepting the scroll before taking off once again.

"Roshi, the 4 tails jinchuriki" the team leader stated.

Koharu and Homura gasped while Danzo and Hiruzen's faces tightened upon hearing this. _"To face such a foe and escape unharmed, just how powerful are they"_ were the thoughts of all gathered.

"Kitsune, approach and remove your mask" the Third Hokage stated as the ANBU complied.

Walking over he slowly reached up and took what was left of his mask off his face to reveal a nondescript teenager with brown hair and green eyes. He once again kneeled before the Hokage and his advisors, ducking his head. His squad mirroring his actions behind him.

"Your actions may have turned the tide of this war. Konoha thanks you for your service" the Hokage said before dismissing him and his team. Turning to his advisors he observed them, seeing the confidence in their faces. "I will call the council together immediately" he stated, "If we strike hard and fast with the information, we can overrun the Iwa forces and put an end to the war for good".

* * *

_(Many Years Later)_

Ten-year-old Naruto was absolutely spent. For the past 2 hours he had been attempting to do this jutsu and was still seeing no results.

After waiting in the forest for Mizuki for over an hour, curiosity had got the better of him and he had taken a peek, only to discover a bunch of dated looking plans on shinobi movements and squad formations. While that was still much cooler than the garbage they learnt at the academy, Naruto was kind of hoping for something he could use to kick that pompous ass Sasuke's butt with.

And just his luck, after tearing through most of the documents he had found the perfect thing. Only problem was, he couldn't work it out. His orange jumpsuit was smeared with dirt and his hair matted to his forehead as he slowly weaved the hand signs once again before concentrating on his chakra, only to have it fizzle out after a few seconds.

Yelling in frustration, he dropped to the ground after his last attempt, just in time as well as he managed to avoid a large shuriken which missed his head by inches.

"Oi, what's the big idea" screamed Naruto with wide eyes as stared at the shuriken embedded deep into a nearby tree. He whipped his head around to the direction it came from to see nothing but the darkness of the treetops.

"If this is some sort of prank, it's pretty lame" Naruto shouted, now starting to get a little worried.

A rustle in the bushes behind him made him spin around, only to receive a kick to the chest which sent him tumbling backwards head over heels. Jumping back to his feet, Naruto looked up to see a figure across the clearing from him retrieving a kunai from his pouch.

"You can't do anything right can you demon" Mizuki muttered while coming out of the tree line, the moonlight exposing his snarling face.

"Hang on, hang on what's going on? Sensei it's me Naruto!" gulped Naruto while backing up frightened and confused by the look on Mizuki's face.

"I said to bring me the scroll of sealing, and you've snatched a bunch of useless mouldy paper" Mizuki ranted as kept walking. "You really are a stupid dead-last demon, aren't you?" he taunted.

At this point Naruto was fearing for his life but was also upset that another person, let alone his sensei for the last 2 years would also call him the word he hated so much. "Why, why does everyone call me that? I thought you were different" Naruto cried.

"Hahahaha, different? Did you think I actually cared for a demon like you? You might have Iruka and the Hokage fooled but I see through your disguise nine-tails" Mizuki grinned.

"N-Nine tails?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, the Fourth Hokage sealed the beast away into a human vessel, corrupting the child and making it easier to kill for us. You have been allowed to roam around for years but finally I came up with the perfect plan to get rid of you and become Orochimaru-sama's right-hand man" said Mizuki before his face twisted into a snarl again "But of course you had to ruin that for me" he said before coming to a stop.

The news shocked Naruto to his core. He contained the nine-tails? Now while he was not the smartest cookie in the jar, he understood that he was not the beast. Pushing the news to the back of his mind he took note of his rather dire situation.

Reaching into his pouch he drew a number of shuriken and threw them at Mizuki, however the ones that were not woefully off target were simply blocked with ease by his kunai. He reached for more weapons only to find he was all out of the few he managed to loot from training grounds.

"Hm, finally given up the charade have we Kyuubi" said Mizuki as he tensed himself "Well, I don't have much time left I better kill you fast and take off".

Thinking about his options Naruto knew he was in trouble. With nobody else nearby or on their way to help he would have to try and run or fight, and neither seemed promising. As he had no idea which way was back to the village from here, he steeled himself to battle.

"I don't have it ready yet, but it's my only chance to make it out of here alive" Naruto thought before he began to go through a now familiar set of hand signs.

Mizuki was shocked to see the demon running through hand signs that he didn't recognise and assumed that the Kyuubi had taken control of him. Not wanting him to finish he started to blitz towards Naruto kunai glistening in the moonlight streaming through the treetops.

Naruto was in his own world as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra. _Rat → Boar → Snake_ he thought before forming his chakra. Naruto screamed in exertion, a transparent cube of white light appearing between his hands before calling out the name of the technique _"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu)"_. Mizuki's eyes widened in terror as he saw the jutsu form; but before he could even attempt to escape, it fizzled out with Naruto collapsing to the ground unmoving.

"Who would have thought he possessed a jutsu like that" Mizuki thought mere seconds before he was blindsided by a chop to the neck resulting in him following Naruto into unconsciousness.

His thoughts were mirrored by the Third Hokage who stood over the downed bodies of the two, his veteran eyes showing his surprise with the turn of events. _"Unbelievable"_ he thought as he signalled for his ANBU guards to Mizuki to the Torture and Interrogation Corps while he slung Naruto over his shoulder and took off for the hospital.

* * *

_(Council Chambers)_

The entire council was in chaos after the news they had just been told. Many of the civilians were screaming to have the demon killed as it was becoming too powerful while the shinobi were shocked, questioning how he could have learnt the technique.

"Quiet" Hiruzen ordered as the noise died down fast and everyone was seated once again. "Naruto is a loyal, up-and-coming shinobi of Konoha and anybody who would like to debate that with me is more than welcome to" he challenged and watched as the civilians suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

"How is this even possible?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked the question on most people's minds. "Is this not the famed Jinton of the Third Tsuchikage Onoki?" he said.

It was Danzo who responded "During the Second Great Shinobi War, a highly specialised team of ANBU were deployed to infiltrate Iwagakure and obtain information on their troop movements and numbers. "It so happens that Iwa's Scroll of Sealing was contained in the same location" he explained.

Chouza Akimichi spoke up next "Then why has it not been seen until now?"

At this Danzo's usual emotionless face settled in to a scowl "I attempted to teach a number of my operatives the technique's however none of them showed any progress, which I why I suggest Naruto be allowed to train under me" he finished looking towards Hiruzen expectantly.

The room once again broke out into conversation and argument while Hiruzen sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was simply getting to old for this. "Enough" he shouted "As I have fought Onoki many times during the past two wars, I am the most knowledgeable regarding his techniques and therefore the best equipped to train young Naruto" he said shocking the whole room.

"Hokage-sama I thought you would never take on another student?" a councilmember questioned as the entire room turned their eyes to their leader.

Hiruzen stood up before readjusting his Hokage hat to shadow his eyes, giving him an aura of power seldom seen in recent years. "I believe it is high time I remind the world of why I am the God of Shinobi".

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter of Jinton Naruto. I am still up in the air about pairings and the seriousness of the fic, so I'd love some feedback on both of those.

Personally, I am leaning down the comedic route with a somewhat light-hearted harem. My inspiration for that comes from 'But he's just a ramen chef' which, if you have not already read, I highly suggest you do. It is one of my favourite fics and I believe it hits the nail on the head for comedy mingled with an actual storyline which is rare to find in my opinion.

But alas I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I know this was a quick chapter, but I wanted to set the scene and get some input before continuing on with anything.


End file.
